He Comes With a Hopeful Heart
by Fealaurin
Summary: AU after LOTR events - Faramir visits Edoras frequently to be with Eowyn, whom he secretly loves. She, on the other hand, still is in love with Aragorn and only sees Faramir as a friend ... or does she? CHAPTER 5 UPDATED, what happens after the kiss?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Yea, this was originally going to be a kind of long one-poster, but I decided to break it up a bit into chapters. So keep coming back, because I'll hopefully finish this story up in a few chapters …. it shouldn't be that long, but you never know! =)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters - they belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. 

Background: Éowyn and Faramir meet in the Houses and Healing (like in the book), but although Faramir falls in love with her, she obviously doesn't return the feeling. Faramir hides his feelings for her, and Éowyn only sees him as a friend. She returns to Rohan, still a bit depressed and still in love with Aragorn (even after he marries Arwen). Faramir visits her often, and his love for her never ceases, but never is made known. My story begins a few years after the events in LOTR, and when Faramir arrives in Edoras to visit Éowyn.

Chapter 1: He Comes with a Wishful Heart 

The golden hall of Edoras glistened in the sunlight as Faramir rode up the hill. He never tired of the sight of the beautiful city, or of the sight of the fair maiden he had traveled so far to see.

The watchman at the city gates graciously let Faramir enter. Faramir rode towards Meduseld, greeting many of the pedestrians on the lane as he passed. He had become quite a popular visitor to Edoras in the past years since he had come so frequently. Of course, rumors spread like wildfire that Faramir came so often only to visit Éowyn, and the possibility that he may even be courting her.

"He comes with a wishful heart, he does," whispered one woman to another has Faramir passed. "If you ask me, he is in love with the Lady Éowyn, but I hear she is in love with the King of Gondor, and wishes not to be loved by any other."

"Ah, and King Elessar is already wed," the other woman said. "Tis a pity to see our beautiful Lady in such anguish. Yet I do think she and Faramir would make a smart match."

The two woman watched Faramir approach the steps of Meduseld and give his horse to the care of the stable keeper. He then made his way up the steps and was greeted by Éomer.

"Good morning, my friend!" said Éomer. "It has been sometime since your last visit, for it seemed that before you would come every other week!"

"True, so it has," replied Faramir. "Gondor has been a busy place of late, and it was hard to find time to make another visit to Edoras."

"That is well," said Éomer has he led Faramir inside. "I do suppose you'll be wanting to see Éowyn soon," he continued, giving a knowing grin.

Faramir blushed slightly and replied, "Yes, if all is well with her."

"She is well, but is sleeping now. Perhaps you would settle for a drink and some food instead?"

"Thank you, that would be much appreciated." Éomer ordered for some wine and bread to be brought to them, but Faramir only thought of Éowyn. He hoped that he would not have to wait long to be in her presence. 

"Well, then, Faramir," Éomer said as servants brought some wine and bread to the table. "How is Minas Tirith and the King Elessar?"

"Both are well and blessed. And how is -" Faramir answered but was cut short for his breath had just been taken away. Éowyn had entered the room, and the sudden sight of her swept Faramir off his feet. Her golden hair lay perfectly on her head, and her blue eyes sparkling like the crystal waters of Ithilien. Slowly, he got up from his chair and went to her and kissed her hand. "Éowyn, it has been too long since our last meeting."

"It has," Éowyn said as she smiled at him. "Yet you are here now, and I am overjoyed at this unexpected coming! How has life been for you?"

"Same as usual," he replied, suddenly at a loss of eloquent words. "Though my thoughts have often wandered from Ithilien to Edoras."

"As mine have wandered to Minas Tirith," Éowyn said, a sad tone in her voice. Faramir was slightly struck down by this, noticing how she said Minas Tirith instead of Ithilien, and how it must be referring to Aragorn.

After an uneasy silence, Éomer rose from he seat and said, "Well, I must be off, for another visitor is here in Edoras. Lothíriel, daughter of Prince Imrahil. I shall see you both at dinner, then." And then he left the two alone in the hall.

Éowyn laughed. "Éomer, I think, is in love with Lothíriel, and I do believe that the feeling is mutual."

"Perhaps, then, on one of my future visits I shall be greeted by the King and Queen of Rohan."

"Perhaps." Éowyn smiled at him and touched his face in a friendly way and said, "I'm glad you're here again, Faramir." 

A/N: I hope you like it so far! It'll get better and more dramatic, but this was more of an opening/prologue chapter. Please review! Constructive criticism would be good … pretty please, no flames! And thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow, I'm so sorry I took so long to get this up! I know I said in the first A/N that I probably would be finish with this story really quick .. um, I'm sorry, but that was a lie! But now I finally finished Chapter 2! Woo-hoo! I think the latest ROTK trailer helped inspire me . you know, that one shot of Eowyn crying while talking with Aragorn? Yea, well not a lot of inspiration actually, but you know, it got me thinking of how sad a character Eowyn is (sad as in depressed). So I hope you like it! Please R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The following morning, Faramir woke up early. As Faramir opened his window, the room became engulfed in sunlight and Faramir peered out to quiet and peaceful city of Edoras. No one was on the roads yet, save for an elderly woman sweeping outside her house. Faramir enjoyed getting up early when in Rohan because he knew Eowyn also usually woke up early, and they would often spend time together in the breaking hours of the morning.  
  
Faramir changed to his day clothes and left his room, in hopes to find Eowyn soon. He had only walked a few feet down the long corridor outside his room when he heard a faint crying nearby. Faramir followed the sound to the room two doors down, and his curious self gently pushed the door open and he peered inside.  
  
Lying on the bed was Eowyn, her face hiding in her pillow, her golden hair falling of the side of the bed, and the almost silent sound of her crying pounding within Faramir's heart.  
  
"Eowyn!" Faramir cried, startling Eowyn. Quickly, she sat up in her bed and turned towards Faramir.  
  
"Eowyn!" Faramir said again as he rushed towards her side. Eowyn, embarassed by being caught in bed, crying, by Faramir, blushed furiously as tears continued to run down her cheeks.  
  
"Eowyn, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Faramir asked as he soothlingy caressed Eowyn's facing, wiping the tears away.  
  
Eowyn meekly smiled at Faramir. "I was just thinking ..." she murmured, her voice trailing off.  
  
Faramir, deeply moved by pity for Eowyn, held her in his arms and said, "Eowyn, you can tell me. I'm here for you."  
  
Amidst new tears, Eowyn grasped Faramir's hand and said again, "I was just thinking ... of what could have been ... and what is not."  
  
Faramir closed his eyes, afraid of what Eowyn may say, but he continued to hold her.  
  
Eowyn continued to talk: "Ever since I can remember, I've been trapped inside an intangible cage, trying to claw my way out. But I have not been able to do so. Every open opportunity is suddenly closed and another path to glory and valour is lost yet again." Eowyn then paused, her tears getting in the way of her talk.  
  
Faramir gently rocked her and wiped away her tears again. Eowyn, feeling more relaxed now in Faramir's arms, leaned her head against his chest and said, "And when I finally thought that my perfect opportunity to gain glory had come before my feet, it simply disappeared in a passing thought of unrequited love. Yet never was there any hope in the beginning, for his heart had all ready found a resting place. Mine is still wandering and restless."  
  
Faramir, knowing of whom Eowyn spoke of, did not reply for fear that mention of the name "Aragorn" would strike more discord in Eowyn's troubled heart. He simply continued to hold Eowyn, stroking her golden hair, and waited for her to resume speaking.  
  
"Ever since I first saw him," Eowyn said, her tears lessening now, "my heart knew he was someone special. And as I grew to know him, I began to admire his dreams, integrity, and his overall being." Then Eowyn sighed heavily, and a single tear trickled down her cheek. "And then I loved him, and I still love him. But now, I can only love from afar, for he has given his heart to another. Yet where am I to find love, then, if I can not find love in him? No other man ever could I love as I love ... Aragorn."  
  
Faramir closed his eyes again as he tightened his hold around Eowyn. He laid his face on top of her head, silent, and continued listening to Eowyn talk of her love for Aragorn and other problems of her life. And although Faramir deeply cared for her, his mind soon was lost in his own thoughts. Despite his ever steadfast respect and admiration of Aragorn, Faramir could not help but think of how Aragorn was the only thing keeping Eowyn away from loving Faramir. And yet he knew that Aragorn would have Eowyn be happy, so it was not Aragorn's fault.  
  
"But why must Eowyn be so blind?" Faramir thought. "Can she not see me? Am I not a man of high honor and nobility, and a man who deeply loves her? Can she not see it? Shall I only walk the road of unrequited love? Then I fear we shall walk the road together, yet not as lovers but as lost hearts."  
  
Then Faramir thought of a most unthinkable question: "Perhaps I do not even love Eowyn. Maybe I am the blind one, leading myself down a road of deceit." Soon, though, Faramir shook of the thought as he looked down at Eowyn's now silent and sleeping face. He knew the only thing in his heart towards Eowyn was love, simple yet deep love. He gently kissed her brow and lay her down in bed, covering her with the warm blankets. With one longing glance at Eowyn, Faramir then turned and left the room.  
  
A/N: ^_^ Hope you liked it! Reviews really appreciated! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Will I finish chapter 3 this time?? Let's hope!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of these characters ... as usual.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
That was the last time Faramir saw Eowyn crying for a while, and he was glad that her heart seemed to have forgotten about Aragorn, at least for the time being. Now, whenever they were together, she would always be laughing and smiling, her eyes glowing. And every day that went by, Faramir felt the love in his heart for her growing, and aching.  
  
One day, after an exciting yet tiring horseback riding adventure, Eowyn and Faramir both returned to Edoras exhausted and sweaty. But Eowyn was still grinning, and Faramir couldn't help but grin along with her. They laughed together as the walked up the steps of Meduseld. They were greeted by two old maids, horrified by the messy state that Eowyn had returned in, not seeming to pay attention to Faramir, or even notice he was there.  
  
"My lady!" one of them exclaimed. "You're covered in dust and soot and goodness knows what!"  
  
"Hurry up, now, and we'll get a proper bath ready," the other one said as she shooed Eowyn into the palace.  
  
Eowyn turned around and gave a sweet smile to Faramir, laughing at how he was left unattended to. Faramir returned a playful grin as he followed them inside. The maid hurried Eowyn down a hall, and Faramir watched her go, wishing not to have lost her company.  
  
"Don't worry, she'll come back to you," Eomer said teasingly as he approached Faramir.  
  
Faramir looked at Eomer and said, "How is it that you know everything?"  
  
"You mean, how do I know that you love my sister?"  
  
Suddenly feeling ashamed and unworthy, Faramir looked down to the ground and meekly replied, "Yes ..."  
  
Eomer nodded to himself and looked at Faramir's sorry face. "Do not feel ashamed, Faramir, but I have recognized her love for her ever since your first visits to Rohan after the War of the Ring."  
  
"Then if you can see it so easily, why can't she?" Faramir asked.  
  
"You know how she feels for Aragorn," Eomer said, waiting for Faramir to nod before he continued. "Her love for him has seemingly blinded her to everything else, to all others."  
  
Faramir began to cry, only small tears though, as the truth of Eomer's words struck his heart.  
  
"She walks in these halls as a shadow," Eomer said. "Her laugh seldom heard, her smile hardly seen. But when you are here, Faramir, she is different. She is alive, and her senses are open. And it puzzles me."  
  
"Why is it something to puzzle about?" Faramir asked.  
  
"Because that effect you have on her I've only ever seen between two people who are in love."  
  
Faramir looked questioningly at Eomer, pondering over his words, and then he said, "But, but she loves Aragorn, not me!"  
  
"That's what she believes, and what we believe, but we do not know what her heart really thinks," Eomer said. "She is so obsessed with loving Aragorn she has not stopped to listen to her heart."  
  
"Then what should I do, if Eowyn does indeed love me?" Faramir asked, and as he said those words, his heart fluttered at the possibility of her returning his love.  
  
"Tell her. Tell her - show her," Eomer said as tears began to form in his eyes. "Too long has my sister been under this darkness. I wish her to be free, and my heart tells me that only you can do this."  
  
A/N: ???? I actually finished this chapter! Yeah! So now, please review! And chapter 4 ... here soon I hope! 


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Okay, you all can kill me. I don't even want to think about how long ago I posted Chapter 3. Anywaaaaays belated Happy Christmas/Happy Hannukah/Happy Kwanzaa/Happy New Year to all! And, must say, I love the extra Eowyn-Faramir bits in the ROTK EE but still wish there was more!_

**Chapter 4**

Faramir silently left the main hall of Meduseld, contemplating Eomer's words and advice. Did Eowyn actually love him? It seemed all too wonderful and amazing to believe. But still, he could not help but wonder and hope ...

The next morning, Faramir awoke to be blinded by the sunlight streaming into his room. Loud noises of children, animals, and old ladies could be heard, and a horse raced by his window chased by a yelling stable boy. Faramir's senses were befuddled as he lay in bed, wondering where he was and what time it was.

"Finally awake, are you now?"

Faramir jumped up in his bed and turned towards the door, where Eowyn was standing and laughing. "It's an hour to lunch, and you're just waking up! What happened to our breakfast date with Eomer and Lothiriel this morning?"

"What - what time is it? What's happening?" said a confused Faramir.

"Oh, forget it," Eowyn said with a laugh. "Get up now so you'll at least be ready for lunch!"

Still a bit lost, Faramir stared blankly at Eowyn. "What, it's almost lunchtime?"

"Yes! And you've missed breakfast! Eomer was worried, so he told me to come check on you. I've been standing here, waiting for you to wake up for the past two hours!"

"Oh, Eowyn, I've slept in this late? Goodness, what's come over me? Oh, I must apologize to Eomer." Faramir hurriedly stood up to get changed and Eowyn quickly turned around. "And you've been standing there for two hours?" he asked.

"I was waiting for you to wake up," said Eowyn, leaning against the door's post. "You looked so peaceful that I could not bring myself to wake you up."

Faramir pulled his shirt on and buckled his pants. "Just, just standing there?"

Eowyn's brow crinkled as she turned back. "What do you mean? I was just standing here, looking at you."

"Right," said Faramir. He stared at her face, scanning her eyes to find some deeper meaning in her words. Did she love him? He needed to know ...

"Eowyn ..." he whispered as he came closer to her. She backed up slightly but stared curiously at his face. He took her hands in his and held them tight.

"Faramir, what -" she started, but Faramir silenced her by gently caressing her cheek with his calloused hands.

"Eowyn, I have to tell you something," he said, the warmth and softness of her face moving him, his eyes still searching hers.

"Tell me what?" she asked warily.

"I ... the Houses of Healing and you and ... just that I ... I ..."

"Faramir, what? You what?"

His eyes again stared deep into hers, probing for that one thing that was everything. And as she stared back into his eyes, they caught each other's gaze perfectly and Faramir could suddenly see all the stars and suns and moons contained evenly and delicately in her eyes.

_"Tell her - show her," said Eomer in Faramir's head._

"Eowyn, I have to do this," Faramir whispered, his breath on her face. "I have to know."

Then he closed his eyes and gently placed his lips on hers. He could hear Eowyn softly cry out into his mouth from surprise, but the taste of her lips was so overwhelming that Faramir could think of nothing else. He held one hand around her back while the other swiftly moved to the back of her neck and he ran his fingers through her hair. He wanted her – he needed her – but Faramir could not help but think that this may be the only time he could ever be so close to her, and he wanted the moment to last forever.

_A/N: Any good? Reviews please, no flames though!_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews! They make me smile like this DDDDDDDDDDDDDD Haha, here's Chapter 5 now!_

**Chapter 5**

Eowyn suddenly broke away and faltered backwards towards the other end of the hall. She leaned against the wall, weak in the knees and tears in her eyes.

"Faramir..." she whispered breatlessly, staring at the floor.

"Eowyn, I had to," he said as he approached her again. "I love you." She looked at him, and Faramir saw in her eyes wonder and fear, as well as her courage and beauty. Did she love him? He still didn't know...

"Eowyn, I've loved you ever since our time together in the Houses of Healing. I've loved you from my home in Gondor, and I've loved you on every visit I've made here. Too many occasions have already passed where I should have told you my true feelings, but I've just been too ... too afraid." Faramir could feel his heart beating from his toes to his ears, every inch of his body burning with love for Eowyn. What joy he would have if only she would love him back, to share another embrace and kiss with her! He would marry her that day, and then take her home with him to Ithilien and show her the wonderful gardens and forests of his homeland. His men would adore her as their White Lady from Rohan, and their kids would have the nobility of the Numenoreans and the courage of the Rohirrim, as well as the beauty and grace of their mother. All if only Eowyn would love him back.

But for now, she only stood silently in front of him, gently crying.

"Eowyn," he said while his heart fluttered. He reached his hand out to touch her cheek but she swiftly turned away and ran down the hall, disappearing into the darkness.

"Eowyn!" he cried, the warmth in his body quickly fading as a chill ran up his back. She did not love him then? How could Eomer's words been wrong? How could Faramir's own feelings be wrong? And how could Eowyn not see how much he truly and sincerely loved her? How could she not feel the love between them, when all others could? Overcome by sudden anguish, Faramir slammed his fist against the wood wall and then ran down the hall in the opposite direction. He hurtled into the Great Hall and saw Eomer talking with Lothiriel by the throne. Ashamed by the tears he felt in his eyes, he turned away from them and ran towards the door.

"Faramir!" cried Eomer from within. "We missed you at - where are you going?"

Faramir kept his head down as he slightly turned toward Eomer. "I thank you for your gracious hospitality, Eomer King. Duty, though, calls me to return to Gondor." And then he sped down the steps of Meduseld to retrieve his horse.

Once on the Plains of Rohan, he never gazed back for a final look at the Golden City, or the fair maiden in white who watched him from her window in Meduseld.

Faramir rode all day, stopping for neither food nor drink. His heart was too heavy to think of eating, and anyways, he had left in such a rush he had forgotten to pack some nourishment for the journey home. And a long journey he felt it would be.

He continued riding through the night, welcoming the stars and moons as they cloaked him in the darkness that accompanied them. The sun was only a constant reminder of a lady's shining beauty. But as he gazed up towards the glowing full moon, a memory of her grace and perfection shivered through his bones. She was everywhere yet nowhere to him, an endless cycle of torture imposed on his aching heart.

And so it was for the next few days; Faramir wept and tried to forget the memories that would always be with him while his loyal horse tirelessly sped across the plains, bringing his master away from sad occurences and towards his own home.

At dawn on the fourth day, Faramir finally saw the towers of Minas Tirith shimmering in the rising sun, the banners flying in the crisp morning breeze just above the horizon. A new sense of peace settled in Faramir's heart, for the sight of his city never failed to awaken his pride and dignity, especially in times when they felt as though they had

disappeared forever. This was his city, where he was born and raised, and where he now ruled as Steward, serving his people in all ways possible. Minas Tirith would never betray him, or break his heart for that matter, and he hoped that one day he would die inside her walls. For him, it was always a hopeful thought.

As Faramir began the last leg of his journey, he spotted an army approaching from the north. "Who are they?" he thought. "Surely all the enemies of Gondor have already been vanquished! Is there still yet another army vainly fighting for Sauron's reign again? Pity, for Gondor's armies are now stronger than ever, with Aragorn - Aragorn..."

Faramir shook his head, trying to rid his mind of the gnawing memories. "A good battle may be what I need," he said aloud, patting his horse. "I suppose we should ride ahead, boy, and warn Minas Tirith of this coming army, whoever they may be."

He took one last glance at the approaching army, seemingly no closer to him than they were a few minutes ago. He then nudged his horse and they went darting off towards Minas Tirith.

"Open the gates!" yelled a voice from above as Faramir approached the great doors of the citadel. "The Steward has returned!"

A loud creaking echoed through the emptiness of Pelennor Fields as Faramir rode up to the gates. He slowed his horse down and trotted through, the aroma of his home filling him with much needed happiness and comfort.

"My Lord, you have finally returned!" cried a man dressed in grey robes, pushing his way through the throng of people greeting their Steward.

"Beregond!" replied Faramir, thrilled to see his good friend but desperate to tell someone of the army. "Yes, my trip may have run too long but I'm afraid it never could have been long enough. However, other matters lie on our doorstep. As I rode across Pelennor, I saw a large army approaching Minas Tirith from the north. I could not tell who they were, nor can I imagine who they are for I believed all of Gondor's foes have already been defeated and have diminished."

Beregond, to Faramir's surprise, laughed. "True, a large army you may have seen, yet they do not come to Minas Tirith to destroy her! Nay, they are dwarves from the Lonely Mountain, coming to aid the King Elessar in renovating our beautiful city."

"Dwarves? Ah, yes, I remember now."

"It is good that our King has such skilled friends, and many for that matter! Good craftsmen and builders are hard to find in this city, though I'm sure many will emerge

when they find their business being taken over by dwarves!" Beregond chuckled.

"Yes, I hear that the dwarves of the Lonely Mountain have made structures that will take the breath away of even the most hard-hearted of men."

Faramir gently nudged his horse in the direction of the lower stables, and Beregond followed.

"Yes, to see them work in our city will be a wonderful experience. But, tell me, my Lord, how was Rohan!"

Faramir sat quietly at first, concentrating on guiding his horse so not to hit any pedestrians. "Rohan is well. Eomer is a fine king. His people are happy and at peace."

"I heard that Lothíriel of Dol Amroth was also there - to see Eomer, I suppose?"

"She was. Though I did not spend much time with her."

"Too much time, then, spent with the Lady Eowyn?"

Faramir, again, silently rode along. "Nay, never too much time. Never enough," he choked out, for tears began to well up in his eyes again. Afraid and ashamed for Beregond to see him in such a state, he suddenly broke his horse into a trot and quickly left.

The dwarves arrived in the city less than an hour later. Loud and obstinate they appeared to the Gondorians in the first circle, but the jewels and stories of faraway places they brought soon made them loved by all. Beregond escorted them to the highest circle of the city, where King Elessar waited with Gimli, who had come a week earlier before to plan the work to be done so there would be no delays when all the dwarves arrived. Sure enough, the King and Gimli had finished preparations 3 days earlier, and were now reminiscing over their adventures during the War of the Ring over ale and some Longbottom Leaf sent from the Shire.

That evening, a great feast was held in honor of the dwarves. Many of Gondor's finest soldiers and ladies came out to the event, for all were eager to see dwarves and were

excited to see the work they planned to do. Faramir, though, remained in his chambers as the festivities started. Within thirty minutes, a knock was heard at his door.

Faramir remained sitting in his chair by the fire, hoping that his visitor would leave him in peace. However, the knocking persisted and Faramir gave up. He came to his door and opened it, surprised to see Bergil, the son of Beregond.

"My Lord, my father has sent me to inquire on why you have not yet shown up at the celebration the King has given for the dwarves. Do you not wish to visit with us and our guests, or do not feel well?"

Faramir smiled at his young and admirable guest. "Bergil, thank you for your concern, but the ride from Rohan was long and arduous, and though I do not mean to offend anyone, I believe that our guests do not wish to see the Steward of Gondor falling asleep at the table."

Bergil grinned back and said, "Very well, my Lord. Your presence will be missed tonight, but I do not doubt that many more parties will be held while the dwarves are here! They all seem to love food, ale, and merriment!"

"Yes, then I promise to you that I will attend the next one less death prevent me."

"My Lord, then you shall be there, for I believe death will never touch you! But now, I must return to the festivities. Cariel is there, and my friends say that she will be wanting a dance with me!"

"Very good! I would say many young girls of Gondor may want to dance with you. Too quickly have you grown up. Too quickly..."

"Yes, but my father still treats me as a boy. He says women, though beautiful, can also be cruel and heartless."

Faramir's face softened. "Your father is wise. But do not expect all women to be like that. However, they can break hearts."

"I understand, my Lord, but this is only dancing!"

"Yes, of course, only dancing," replied Faramir. "And you are young! Now hurry back, Cariel may be waiting."

Bergil, obviously eager to return, lingered at the door. "Are you sure, my Lord, that you do not want to come with me? It would be fun!"

Faramir smiled with a sigh. How endearing this boy was! "No, but thank you very much Bergil."

"Very well, my Lord! I will see you then at the next one!" he said as he ran down the hall back towards the festivities, leaving Faramir to ponder at the main thoughts contained within him.

_A/N: Hmm that was a weirdish chapter. I don't know how much longer I should make it ... I'm thinking of wrapping it up quickly or adding a new dilemma ... what should I do? And how is it so far?_


End file.
